La Torre del Reloj
by Javeman
Summary: *AU* Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Jun son adoptadas por una familia que vive en una gran mansión, pero será una horrible experiencia...
1. La Llegada

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

Este fic está basado en el videojuego que Human sacó para el Super Famicom (el hermano japonés del Super Nintendo), "Clock Tower". El juego marcó una nueva era en los videojuegos, ya que fue probablemente el primer juego realmente terrorífico y violento que salió para esa consola, tanto, que la empresa decidió no enviarlo a Amércia y a Europa. 

El juego trata de cuatro niñas que son adoptadas por una familia compuesta por una madre y sus dos hijos, aparentemente, es una familia demoniaca que disfruta trayendo gente inocente a su casa para después matarla por diversión. En el juego tú controlabas a una de las chicas, y el objetivo era intentar salir vivo de la mansión, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto por el maniático de los hijos, que ronda por la casa matando a todos con unas gigantescas tijeras de jardín. 

Este fic es bien fiel al juego, y está de más decir que es un AU. Si tienen curiosidad y quieren jugarlo, mándenme un mail y yo les doy la dirección donde pueden encontrar el ROM y el emulador para que lo jueguen en su PC. Les advierto, el juego tiene censura R, y no es apto para cardíacos (lo digo en serio). 

En este fic los personajes principales son Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Jun, ellas son las cinco chicas que son adoptadas por esta familia de maniáticos que vive en una mansión con una gran torre de reloj en medio de un bosque, lejos de la civilización. Sí, ya mencioné que eran cuatro niñas en el juego original, pero decidí incluir una más para dar más rienda suelta a mi imaginación. 

En este fic los narradores van cambiando. Cuando uno de los nombres de los personajes aparezca en **negrita**, significa que ése personaje es el narrador. 

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 1: La Llegada**

**KARI**

El bosque comenzaba a desaparecer, y podíamos ver el lugar a lo lejos. La torre del reloj resaltaba sobre el resto de la mansión, no podía creer que ése iba a ser el lugar donde íbamos a vivir todas juntas, un lugar tan tranquilo y grande, que todo parecía indicar que nada podía salir mal. La señora Barrows, la mujer que nos había adoptado, parecía ser una mujer muy dulce, y nos guiaba por el camino de tierra. Yolei iba a mi lado, era la más emocionada de todas con nuestra adopción, y no podía ver la hora de llegar. Sora, Mimi y Jun iban más atrás, Mimi estaba simplemente feliz, Jun iba bastante seria, y Sora no paraba de tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, pero quizás no era más que una tontería. 

Luego de caminar un poco, por fin llegamos a la casa, la señora Barrows nos abrió la puerta y lo que vino después fue sorprendente, era un lugar gigantesco, el recibidor principal era inmenso, había una gran escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, y había una mesa con sillas muy elegante, además de mucho cuadros y adornos. La señora Barrows se nos acercó, su cara se veía muy satisfecha. 

"Espérenme aquí, yo volveré dentro de unos minutos" 

Y así la Señora Barrows abandonó el recibidor por una de las puertas que daban hacia el interior de la mansión. Todas nosotras nos acomodamos en las sillas que habían. 

"¡No puedo creer que éste sea el lugar donde vamos a vivir!" Yolei seguía con su entusiasmo de siempre. 

"Sí, es un lugar enorme, imagínense las fiestas que vamos a poder dar." Añadió Mimi. 

"No sé... no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo raro en todo esto..." Sora seguía igual de preocupada. 

"Deja de decir eso Sora, nos vas a amargar a todas la experiencia." La reprendió Yolei. 

Pasaron 5, 10, 15... 25 minutos y la señora Barrows no volvía, Jun fue la primera en darse cuenta. 

"¿No creen que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la señora Barrows se fue?" 

"Cierto" Comentó Sora. "Esto es muy raro." 

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta por la que salió la señora Barrows, la abrí y pasé a través de ella. 

"Voy a ir a echar un vistazo." 

Había un pasillo tan largo, que no se veía el final, estaba oscuro, busqué un interruptor pero no encontré ninguno, así que entré al cuarto que estaba a mi derecha. Dentro era lo que parecía ser el dormitorio principal, con dos camas, pero sólo una de ellas parecía ser usada. Me acerqué a la cómoda, encima había una foto muy rara que representaba dos niños, pero la foto estaba gastada y el vidrio quebrado, por lo que no pude distinguir nada. También había una botella de perfume, me eché un poco alrededor de mi cuello, "Espero que a la señora Barrows no le importe", pensé. Me fijé además que había un loro en una jaula, desde que entré a la pieza que no ha parado de gritar, así que me acerqué a la jaula, apenas rocé la puertita de la jaula bastó para que se abriera y el loro saliera volando por la habitación, éste trató de picotearme, así que fuí a la cama y tomé la única frazada que había encima de ella, esperé el momento adecuado y... ¡listo! atrapé a ese molesto loro entre la frazada, no sé si lo maté con el golpe, "¿Qué irá a decir la señora Barrows?", me dije a mí misma... pero inmediatamente dejé de pensar en el loro... 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" 

...cuando escuché ese horrible grito que venía del recibidor... 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

Bueno, suficiente por el momento, les aclaro de inmediato que esta historia se pone muy fuerte en los próximos capítulos, y como este fic es una adaptación, no creo que tarde mucho con el resto de la historia, pero asumo que la idea general quedó clara. 

Sí, este capítulo fue muy corto, es que eso se debe a que es mi primer fic escrito a modo de historia en lugar de guión, además de que esto es más bien un prólogo. No hay mucho diálogo en el fic, pero les recomiendo que se fijen en los detalles, como cuando Kari se puso perfume, cualquier cosa puede cobrar suma importancia a medida que avanza la historia. 

Como último detalle déjenme decirles que el juego tiene varios finales (9, para ser exactos), en este fic voy a usar el final "feliz" del juego. (Pongo feliz entre comillas porque eso de feliz es BIEN debatible) Es probable que una vez que termine con la historia publique un capítulo extra con todos los otros finales, pero por ahora esperen el segundo capítulo, voy a tratar de tenerlo pronto. 


	2. El Pequeño Bobby Barrows

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

Estaba tan apurado escribiendo el primer capítulo que olvidé colocar la dedicatoria que tenía planeada, este fic está dedicado a _Lina Saotome_, a quien hace tiempo que le prometí un fic. ¡No dejes de escribir, Lina! 

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 2: El Pequeño Bobby Barrows**

**MIMI**

No habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Kari se había ido cuando la señora Barrows volvió por la misma puerta por la que se había marchado, sólo que ahora estaba acompañada de un pequeño niño, tendría unos 9 años, y sostenía unas gigantescas tijeras de jardín. Todas estábamos congeladas mirando a este chico, y no sabíamos si debíamos asustarnos o ir a saludarlo. Luego vimos como la cara de la señora Barrows cambiaba, y mostraba una sonrisa maligna en su cara. 

"Bobby, encárgate de ellas." 

Entonces el chico lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras, y entonces, dando un grito de horror, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y corrimos hacia la puerta de entrada, por suerte seguía sin llave, así que escapamos hacia el jardín. 

Afuera ya estaba oscuro, y el jardín era tan grande, que no sé en qué momento perdí a Sora, Yolei y Jun. Corrí tan rápido como pude, hasta llegar al portón de entrada, intenté abrirlo pero estaba cerrado con llave, desesperadamente grité por ayuda, en un vano intento porque alguien me viniera a salvar. 

"¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien va a matarme!" 

Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda, no podía moverme de ahí, estaba paralizada, sentí el sonido de unas tijeras abrirse y cerrarse, y una risa malévola lo acompañaba. Traté de buscar un lugar a donde escapar, pero ya era muy tarde... 

...lentamente sentí como esas tijeras me atravesaban el pecho... 

**KARI**

Pasaron muchos minutos, tantos, que no me di cuenta cuánto tiempo estuve escondida bajo la cama. Asumí que no podía estar ahí escondida todo el rato, así que decidí salir de mi escondite y volver al recibidor, además es posible que lo del grito no haya sido nada serio, posiblemente una broma o algo así. 

Me devolví por el camino que tomé de vuelta al recibidor, pero algo no estaba bien, el recibidor estaba totalmente oscuro, y no había un alma ahí. Pensé que podía ser una broma de mis amigas, así que presioné el interruptor y encendí la luz, efectivamente no había nadie en los alrededores, así que volví al pasillo por el que llegué y seguí avanzando. 

Pasé por el lado de la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio y entré en la puerta que seguía después, era una sala de estar bastante acogedora, había un estante, una TV y un par de sillones alrededor de una mesita. Había una caja en la mesita que contenía una llave, pensé que podía ser útil así que la tomé y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Iba a salir de ahí cuando la TV se encendió sola, había sólo estática en ella, me acerqué y la apagué, luego de eso abandoné el cuarto. 

Seguí avanzando por el pasillo y mientras pasaba por la puerta que venía después escuché un grito que provenía de alguna parte, no distinguí si era del final del pasillo o del cuarto que estaba a mi lado, así que opté por el cuarto que estaba a mi derecha. 

Estaba en el baño, el lugar estaba lleno de vapor, por lo que no podía ver bien a mi alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas, y con el vapor no encontré el interruptor, así que caminé hacia la ducha. La cortina estaba cerrada, pero el agua ya no corría, así que decidí correr el riesgo y abrir la cortina, fue entonces cuando vi esa horrible escena, las palabras apenas podían salir de mi boca. 

"Mi... Mi... ¿Mimi?" 

El cuerpo de Mimi estaba ahí colgado, con los ojos aún abiertos y una expresión de horror en su cara, y las manos amarradas al tubo de la ducha. Tenía una gran herida en su pecho que la manchaba toda de sangre, claramente indicando que alguien la había asesinado brutalmente. 

Estaba paralizada viendo el cuerpo inerte de Mimi, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí que el agua que había en la tina comenzaba a temblar, había algo más ahí. 

De repente, una figura que sostenía unas gigantescas tijeras apareció del agua, él debió ser quién acabó con Mimi ¡y parecía que yo era la siguiente! 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

Bueno, este capítulo fue un poquitín más largo, pero todos los que siguen serán más o menos así. Estén atentos para los próximos capítulos, y no olviden dejarme un review! 


	3. ¡Escapa!

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 3: ¡Escapa!**

**KARI**

Salí corriendo del baño tan rápido como pude, ni siquiera quería mirar atrás, porque sabía que ese maniático venía tras de mí. Corrí por todo el pasillo, sin molestarme por entrar a los cuartos a mi lado, llegué a otro recibidor, idéntico al que había en la entrada pero no me detuve, seguí corriendo hacia adelante. Entré por una puerta más. 

Estaba en el garage de la casa. Era un callejón sin salida, así que antes que ese psicópata entrara a la habitación subí por una escalera que estaba apoyada en un lado y llegué a una repisa llena de montones de paja y me refugié entre ellos. Desde mi escondite vi entrar a ese chico de las tijeras, recé por que no me viera, y al parecer sirvió, ya que luego de inspeccionar el lugar por unos segundos, se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que entró. 

Ya no sabía qué hacer, acababa de ver a mi amiga brutalmente asesinada y no tengo idea qué había pasado con las demás. Tenía que salir de ahí... 

Luego de unos minutos, bajé de mi escondite, abrí un par de cajones que habían por ahí y encontré otra llave, claramente del auto que estaba en el garage. Era mi oportunidad de escapar, así que corrí al auto y entré, pero no estaba segura... 

"Quizás ese psicópata las mató... pero... ¿y si están aún vivas?... no las puedo abandonar..." 

Me bajé del auto, no podía dejar a mis amigas a merced de ese maníaco si es que seguían con vida. Caminé hacia la puerta por la que entré y la abrí muy lentamente, observé el recibidor... estaba desierto. Justo al lado de la puerta por la que entré al recibidor había otra, intenté abrirla pero estaba con llave, probé con la llave que encontré en la sala y la puerta se abrió... y había alguien del otro lado... 

La señora Barrows estaba justo frente a mí, me alegré de por fin encontrar a alguien conocido, así que corrí hacia ella y la abracé. 

"Señora Barrows... es horrible... Mimi fue... ella estaba..." 

"No te preocupes querida, aquí estarás segura." 

La señora Barrows fue hacia un estante y sacó una botella y una copa, llenó la copa y me la ofreció. 

"Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor." 

Lo hice, el líquido tenía un sabor amargo, pero relajante. 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" 

"Bien, pero un poco mareada..." 

Todo se comenzó a tornar borroso enfrente mío, no podía distinguir formas ni colores, y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. 

"¿Qué era... eso...?" 

Luego todo se volvió negro, y no recordé nada más. 

**SORA**

Yo sabía que había algo malo en este lugar, lo presentí desde la primera vez que vi a esa señora... yo estaba escondida entre los matorrales de la casa, acababa de ver a mi amiga Mimi ser asesinada por un maniático niño llamado Bobby. Yo estaba lejos, y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, no podía evitar llorar ante la situación, y no sé donde se metieron Jun y Yolei luego que escapamos de la casa, ¿y qué habrá pasado con Kari? 

En ese momento, una puerta unos cuantos metros a mi lado se abrió, no podía correr el riesgo que me vieran, así que me quedé en mi escondite. Era la señora Barrows, e iba arrastrando a Kari como un vulgar saco... Vi como rodeaba el patio con su cuerpo y entraba a una bodega que había ahí... pasaron un par de minutos cuando la señora Barrows salió de la bodega, sin Kari, y entraba de nuevo a la casa. 

No sé que estaba pasando, pero Kari aún podía estar viva, y de ser así tenía que salvarla... 

_Continuará..._


	4. Prisioneras

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 4: Prisioneras**

**YOLEI**

Desde el instante que nos atacó ese maniático que había estado escondida en el patio, detrás de unos arbustos. Nunca pensé que la predicción de Sora sería cierta, si tan sólo no les hubiera insistido tanto... nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarnos una familia como ésta? Fue entonces cuando escuché unas pisadas, acompañadas de un sonido metálico, unas tijeras... 

Era Bobby, al parecer no me había visto, pero si me quedaba ahí me descubriría cuando pasara, tenía que salir de ahí... fue entonces cuando vi una pequeña grieta en la pared, no era muy grande, así que tomé una piedra que había ahí y luego de darle un par de golpes la grieta era lo suficiente grande para entrar, así que entré. 

Estaba dentro de la mansión otra vez, pero eso no significaba que estaba a salvo, sobre todo cuando sentí que algo me rozaba el pie... 

"AAAAAH!!" 

Unas tijeras se asomaban por la grieta por la que acababa de entrar, ¡Bobby me había visto entrar, tenía que huir! 

Salí por la puerta hacia un pasillo, opté por la izquierda, y corrí hasta llegar al recibidor de la entrada, me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada, pero ésta estaba con llave. Bobby estaba entrando por la puerta que venía del pasillo, así que corrí hacia mi única opción, las escaleras. 

Corrí hacia arriba, ya en el segundo piso, a la derecha había un callejón sin salida, pero a la izquierda había una puerta solitaria... mi única vía de escape. Corrí hacia ella, pero mientras corría me di cuenta que el piso estaba débil, cómo que se hundía... al parecer pisé el punto más debil, porque todo el piso comenzó a venirse abajo, todo crujiéndose debajo mío. No sé como pasó, pero alcancé a colgarme del borde opuesto, hice todo mi esfuerzo por subir, así que trepé y ya estaba a salvo, miré hacia atrás y para gran suerte mía, Bobby aún estaba del otro lado, y el hueco era tan grande que él no podía seguirme. Vi cómo se daba vuelta, frustrado y se iba de ahí. Ahora. mi única salida parecía ser tras esa puerta... si no, estaba atrapada. 

**SORA**

Esperé un rato a que el lugar estuviera despejado, para luego ir a la bodega donde habían encerrado a Kari, intenté ir por la puerta pero estaba bajo llave, y a pesar de que la puerta ya estaba bastante vieja, no parecía lo suficientemente débil como para poder tumbarse. Miré por la ventana que había al lado, dentro de la bodega había una celda con barrotes, y dentro de ella estaba Kari, pero no era la única persona dentro de la celda, había alguien más, pero no pude distinguir a esa persona, la cosa es que ambos parecían inconscientes, eso si no estaban muertos. Mejor buscaba la manera de entrar rápido, antes que le pudiera pasar algo a Kari. 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

¿Cómo está quedando la historia? ¿Da miedo? Bueno, espero tenerlos intrigados con el fic, ya que esto apenas es el comienzo. 

Con respecto a Jun, no se preocupen, aún está viva, es sólo que ha estado escondida durante todo este tiempo. Ya le tocará narrar su parte de la historia. 


	5. Llamada Misteriosa

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 5: Llamada Misteriosa**

**JUN**

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo escapando de ese asesino, lo ví desde el instante que mató a Mimi en la entrada de la mansión. Desde ese instante no sé cómo fue que terminé dentro de la mansión otra vez, pero estaba definitivamente perdida, en el segundo piso de la casa y sin saber dónde podía estar a salvo. 

Decidí probar suerte en uno de los cuartos que había en ese lugar, así que entré por la puerta que había a mi derecha. Había una chimenea, la cual estaba encendida, muchos cuadros estaban colgados, intenté encender la luz pero no funcionaba, el switch debía estar malo. Luego había un escritorio y sobre él... ¡un teléfono! ¡mi salvación! Podría llamar a la policía para que vinieran a ayudarnos y sacarnos de esta casa de locos... iba a tomarlo cuando... 

"¡RIIIIINNNG, RIIIIINNNG!" 

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, ¿qué debía hacer?, posiblemente era alguien que me podía ayudar, de ser así, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que lo tomé... 

"¿Aló?" 

"¿Viste lo que le pasó a tu amiga?" dijo una escalofriante voz en el otro lado de la línea. 

"¿Cómo?" 

"Ninguna de ustedes va a salir de aquí..." 

"¿Qué... qué dice? ¿Quién habla?" 

"La próxima vas a ser tú..." 

"¿Cómo... qué...?" 

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de algo... el cable del teléfono... lo tomé desde el extremo que estaba unido al teléfono y lo seguí hasta que vi que estaba cortado... ¿pero cómo es que estaba sonando? ¿y cómo es que yo estaba hablando a traves de él? Fue entonces cuando esa horrible voz me habló otra vez... 

"Detrás de tí..." 

Me di vuelta instantáneamente, Bobby estaba ahí, moviendo sus tijeras justo hacia mí, no me pude mover, no lo pude esquivar, fue todo demasiado rápido... fue horrible... sentir esas tijeras atravesándome el estómago... tener que morir con esa terrible sensación... el dolor... la respiración se me iba... mientras Bobby me empujaba hacia la ventana de la habitación... mi cuerpo se estrelló contra los vitrales... y no sentí nada más... 

**YOLEI**

Había pasado ya mucho rato desde que burlé a Bobby en ese pasillo, y decidí tomar el único camino posible que tenía, a través de la puerta que había ahí. Era un corredor largo, oscuro, sin puertas, sólo ventanas. No había nada que pudiera iluminarlo, sólo la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas. Avancé, esperando no encontarrme con alguna sorpresa, fue entonces cuando lo oí... un ruido de vidrio quebrado... miré a través de la ventana, y ahí estaba... 

Era Jun... su cuerpo acababa de atravesar una gran ventana en otra parte de la mansión, estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, y la razón por la que aún no había caído era por unas tijeras que tenía ensartadas en el estómago... Bobby estaba con ella, y mediante las tijeras sostenía el cuerpo de Jun en el aire... hasta que las apartó, y Jun cayó en los rosales del jardín. 

No lo podía creer, primero Mimi, ahora Jun... ¿y cómo saber si ya había atrapado a Sora y a Kari? ¿Era yo la única con vida? No tenía otra opción, no podía volver por donde vine... así que sólo puedo seguir a lo largo de ese oscuro pasillo... 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

Pobre Jun... no se merecía una muerte tan fea... pero así fue como se dieron las cosas y... cielos, Umi me va a odiar... 

Pero bueno, esto no se acaba aún, estén atentos para los próximos capítulos donde voy a responder las interrogantes que se pueden estar haciendo. ¿Quiénes de las que quedan se van a salvar? ¿Tal vez Yolei? ¿Tal vez Sora? ¿Tal vez Kari, si es que aún está viva? ¿Tal vez todas? ¿Tal vez ninguna? Bueno, sigan leyendo, ¡y no olviden el review! 


	6. El Prisionero de la Celda

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 6: El Prisionero de la Celda**

**KARI**

Con un gran dolor de cabeza, me desperté en un lugar que parecía una celda, habían barrotes a mi alrededor, y al otro lado de ellos era lo que parecía una bodega, un par de repisas y una mesa de madera. Pero yo no era la única en ese lugar, había un hombre también ahí, sucio, de pelo y barba larga, y vestido con lo que parecía ser un saco de papas. 

"¿Qui... quién es usted?" Le pregunté. 

"Comida..." Dijo el hombre muy fríamente. 

"Yo... yo no tengo..." 

"Comiiiida..." 

El hombre comenzó a tomar una mirada de horror, y gateaba hacia mí con las peores intenciones. Asustada, comenzé a moverme hacia atrás, pero mi camino era bloqueado por los barrotes. 

"No... ¡Aléjese de mí!" 

En ese momento sentí como la puerta de la bodega era forzada y alguien entraba, era Sora, había empujado y pateado la puerta hasta abrirla, y pude ver como se acercaba a la celda y sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entregaba al hombre por entre los barrotes. 

"Tenga... cómase esto." le dijo ella. 

Rápidamente el hombre tomó el chocolate y sin siquiera desenvolverlo del todo comenzó a engullirlo, yéndose a un rincón de la celda. 

"Gracias, Sora. No sé de qué habría sido capaz ese hombre." 

"No te preocupes, voy a buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí." 

Mientras Sora se alejaba al otro extremo de la bodega, el hombre terminaba de comer, y vi que volteaba su mirada hacia mí. 

"Él te está observando..." 

"¿Cómo...? ¿Qué dice?" 

"No puedes escapar de él... la cuna bajo la estrella..." 

"Quién... es usted...? 

"Mi nombre es... Simon..." 

En ese momento volvió Sora, aparentemente había encontrado la llave de la celda, puesto que la abrió y pude salir de ahí. La abracé, feliz de encontrarme con alguien por fin. 

"Sora... mataron a Mimi..." 

"Lo sé, también a Jun... vi cómo la empujaban de una ventana." 

"Oh cielos..." me cubrí el rostro, no podía creer aún lo que pasaba. "¿Qué hay de Yolei?" 

"No sé, la perdí de vista hace mucho." 

"Puede que aún esté viva, debemos encontrarla y escapar. Hay un auto en el garage que podemos usar para huir." 

"Bien, ven, salgamos de aquí." 

Sora salió corriendo de ahí y yo la seguí, pero apenas ella cruzó la puerta que daba al jardín vi como Sora caía al suelo, luego de un sonido de disparo. Tuve que taparme la boca para contener el grito, pero estaba horrorizada por dentro, fue entonces cuando oí esa voz que venía de afuera. 

"Oh, pero que pena..." decía la voz con un tono sarcástico. 

Esa voz... ¡era ella!, ¡la Señora Barrows! de seguro iba a revisar la bodega, si salía me iba a matar, así que miré a mi alrededor y encontré lo único que me podía ayudar, una tabla. La tomé y me refugié a un lado de la puerta, y apenas vi a la Señora Barrows entrar, cargando una escopeta, la golpeé en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente en el piso, salí rápido de ahí, casi cayéndome al tropezarme con el cuerpo inerte de Sora que estaba afuera. Seguí corriendo alrededor del jardín, dándole la vuelta a la mansión, sin encontrar un refugio seguro. Luego de mucho correr, sin suerte, me apoyé en una pared a descansar, y entonces sentí que tod me daba vueltas... literalmente... ya que la pared, antes sólida, se había dado vuelta como una puerta giratoria, y ahora yo estaba nuevamente dentro de la mansión, en un cuarto con un aire muy pesado, habían libros y papeles esparcidos por todo el cuarto, pero en el medio estaba lo más horrible de todo... un cadaver... 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

¡Cada vez más misterio! Todo (bueno, casi todo)lo importante referente a la trama se explica en el episodio siguiente. Como dato extra, dudo mucho que el cadaver sea lo ustedes puedan estar pensando. 


	7. La Verdad está ahí Dentro

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 7: La Verdad está ahí Dentro**

**KARI**

Sabía que si intentaba regresar por la pared por la que entré a este misterioso cuarto me encontraría afuera con la Señora Barrows, no parecía haber una manera de salir de ahí, por lo que no había otra opción que inspeccionar el cuarto, pero no dejaba de llamarme la atención ese cuerpo que había en el centro. Lentamente, y con mucho miedo, me acerqué a él, y pude verlo más de cerca. Se podían ver los huesos de la cabeza bajo los pocos restos de piel que quedaban, llevaba una chaqueta azul y pantalones café, y de uno de los bolsillos sobresalía un pequeño libro polvoriento con las páginas muy gastadas. Lentamente tomé el libro y lo abrí, las páginas estaban rotas y rasgadas, pero en la primera página se podía leer claramente "AGENDA PERSONAL: DR. IWAO MIYAMOTO". Abrí la agenda en la última página que tenía algo escrito, y comencé a leer: 

_"15 de Julio de 2001, escribo esto en mi agenda, muy probablemente mi último mensaje, ya que he estado escondido en este cuarto por ya varios días y el aire comienza a agotarse. Ruego que alguien lea por favor esto, y halle una forma de eliminar a la diabólica familia que habita esta mansión. Hace 10 años, el propietario de esta casa; Simon Barrows, descendiente de una extraña familia de demonios; contrajo matrimonio con una mujer llamada Mary Scribner, pero Simon no sabía que esta mujer estaba interesada en él sólo por sus antepasados demoniacos. Dos años después, Mary Barrows dio a luz a dos mellizos, uno de ellos, Bobby, era un maniático asesino, el otro, Dan, era una horrible bestia gigante y deforme que es resguardada a muchos metros bajo la mansión, en un lugar llamado "la cuna bajo la estrella". Cuando Simon se opuso a que Mary usara a estos hermanos para matar (Simon deseaba dejar atrás todo su pasado como demonio), Mary lo encerró en una bodega de la mansión y desde entonces ha traído muchas personas a la mansión, todas ellas para ser brutalmente asesinadas por su hijo Bobby. No sé cuál es el objetivo de esta familia, al parecer sólo lo hacen por diversión, así que por favor, quienquiera que lea esto debe detener a esa familia, para que no pueda continuar con sus horribles asesinatos... yo lo intenté, pero no pude... estas son mis últimas palabras... el aire se está tornando... pesado..."_

Quedé muy impresionada luego de leer esa agenda... el hombre que encontré en la bodega era en realidad el padre de ese maniático llamado Bobby... y era el hijo de esa mujer... ¿y quién era ese tal Dan? ¿qué tan deforme puede ser para que lo defina como una bestia? ¿esos bebes que ví en esa foto...eran Bobby y Dan? Tenía que detenerlos... destruirlos... ¿pero cómo? no sabía por dónde empezar, primero debía salir de ahí. 

Comencé a inspeccionar el cuarto, no habían más que papeles esparcidos por todas partes, así que palpé las paredes, esperando encontrar algo para escapar... y entonces la encontré, había una pared en el cuarto que parecía sellada con pegamento, pero ésta estaba ya muy gastada, y bastaron unos pocos golpes para que la pared se viniera abajo. El cuarto adyacente al que yo estaba era muy raro, había una especie de altar, lleno de objetos religiosos, y además una jaula donde había un cuervo vivo, junto con varias cabezas de cuervo, con la sangre aún fresca. Era un espectáculo horrible, y supuse que el cuervo restante era el que seguía, me disponía a liberarlo, pero entonces recordé el incidente con el loro... de todas maneras decidí liberarlo, así que corrí el riesgo... abrí la jaula, y el cuervo salió volando, le dio unas vueltas al cuarto y se escapó por una pequeña ventanilla. 

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en el centro del cuarto, la alfombra tenía dibujada una estrella, ¿sería eso lo que estaba pensando? Levanté la alfombra, y efectivamente, había una puerta bajo ella, la abrí, y había una escalera que bajaba tanto, que no se podía ver el final... pero sabía que debía seguirla si quería llegar al fondo de esto... 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

Se habrán dado cuenta que no hubo prácticamente nada de acción en este capítulo, pero tuve que sacrificar toda la violencia para aclarar qué onda con la historia, espero que todo haya quedado aclarado ahora. 

No me he olvidado de Yolei, ella volverá a aparecer en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, sólo faltan dos capítulos para que esto se acabe, y luego de eso habrá un capítulo extra "especial", ya verán de qué trata. 

Como nota final, el título del capítulo está sacado del lema de la serie Los Expedientes Secretos X, "La Verdad está ahí Afuera". 


	8. La Cuna bajo la Estrella

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 8: La Cuna bajo la Estrella**

**KARI**

Luego de bajar por esas interminables escaleras pude ver en el lugar donde estaba, eran una cueva inmensa, oscura pero con unas pocas antorchas que la iluminaban, las paredes eran rocosas y el piso era todo de tierra, así que comencé a avanzar. Lo primero que ví fue una división de caminos, izquierda o derecha, opté por la derecha. Mientras seguía mi camino había una pequeña bajada que llevaba a un charco que transmitía un olor extraño, probablemente era gasolina, me fui por el borde con mucho cuidado para no caer al charco. Al final llegué a un lugar que aparentaba un dormitorio, una alfombra roja en medio, un baúl semi abierto en la parte del fondo, y a la izquierda, una gran cama, tapada por una cortina. Claramente podían escucharse ruidos que provenían del otro lado, ruidos que parecían ronquidos, lo que significaba que Dan estaba en el otro lado, había llegado tan lejos ya, que no podía echarme para atrás, así que sólo una pequeña mirada... 

"... ..." 

Estaba tan espantada que ni siquiera pude gritar, nunca imaginé que Dan era un monstruo tan horrible, una bestia gigante, gorda y con una cara que podía asustar a cualquiera. Lo peor era que él ya me había sentido y ahora venía tras de mí... gateando... 

**NOTA:** Es bien difícil dar una buena descripción de Dan, así que échenle una mirada a esta imagen sacada directamente del juego, para que vean exactamente como es Dan: 

http://dcj.go-dream.com/screenshots_ct1/ct_dan01.gif 

Volvamos a la historia... 

Corrí desesperadamente por el camino de regreso, con Dan detrás mío, pero una gateada de él equivalían a diez pasos míos, debido a su gran tamaño. Luego de correr mucho llegué al charco por el que ya había pasado, pero esta vez no me molesté en detenerme a irme por los bordes, sino que salté y corrí sobre él, por suerte no era muy hondo y sólo me llegaba a los tobillos. Con Dan ya cerca mío y muy cansada, trepé a gatas por la subida que había al final del charco, logré subir pero estaba ya muy cansada para correr sólo un poco más, di una breve mirada hacia atrás y ví como Dan gateaba por el charco. Jugué mi última carta, tomé una de las antorchas de la pared y la arrojé hacia Dan, esperando que mi plan funcionara. 

Y así fue. 

El fuego de la antorcha tocó el líquido del charco, causando un incendio que atrapó a Dan. Todo comenzó a quemarse, Dan emitía unos terribles aullidos mientras su cuerpo se quemaba vivo. Olvidando completamente mi cansancio salí corriendo de ese lugar, sintiendo a la vez como el incendio provocaba un derrumbe por todas partes. Llegué a donde previamente estaba la bifurcación de caminos, no podía seguir a la parte por la que entré a este lugar ya que una avalancha de piedras había bloqueado la entrada, a mi derecha había otro camino, mi única opción. Me fui por ese camino, era un oscuro, largo pasillo de roca que al final tenía un elevador, sabiendo que no podía hacer más, oprimí el botón del elevador y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Adentro, vi que estaba en el sótano de la mansión, oprimí el botón "1", pero no pasó nada, oprimí el "3" y el elevador comenzó a moverse, pasó por el primer y segundo piso sin problemas, pero justo un segundo antes de detenerse en el tercero oí un ruido desde arriba mío... una rejilla en el techo del elevador se había caído, y había algo que se asomaba por ahí... unas tijeras... 

**YOLEI**

Luego de caminar mucho tiempo por ese interminable pasillo, llegué a una solitaria puerta al final del camino, giré la perilla, y la puerta abrió. Al otro lado sólo había un pequeño cuarto vacío, sin ningún mueble, pero había un balcón en donde podía verse que afuera estaba muy oscuro y llovía. Pude distinguir además una sombra parada en medio del balcón, la miré por un momento, pero sin darme cuenta esa figura se había abalanzado sobre mí... 

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" 

Era la Señora Barrows, intentó enterrame un cuchillo que sostenía en su mano, pero yo, con mis dos manos la detuve sosteniendo su muñeca. El rostro de la Señora Barrows ya no era para nada el que tenía la primera vez que la vi, ahora tenía una mirada diabólica y parecía que esa mujer era el mismo demonio. 

"Por favor... ¿por qué... por qué hace ésto?" 

"Tú eres la única que falta..." Respondió la Señora Barrows con una sonrisa malévola. "La primera fue esa chica de cabello castaño que mi hijo Bobby mató en la entrada de la casa... un clásico... supieras cuantas personas han muerto en esa parte de la mansión." 

Di un grito ahogado, no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo. 

"Luego vino esa otra chica, hubieras visto, realmente creyendo que ese teléfono funcionaba, mientras que yo todo el tiempo estuve escondida haciendo todos los sonidos desde detrás de la cortina, luego vino Bobby, la apuñaló por detrás y la arrojó por la ventana." 

Se refería a Jun, inmediatamente recordé cuando la vi caer desde la ventana al jardín. 

"Luego quedaba esta chica pelirroja, ella logró despistar a Bobby, por lo que tuve que matarla yo... mi vieja escopeta... nunca me falla." Se reía mientras decía esas palabras. "Claro que no le disparé en un lugar que le diera una muerte segura, oh no, le disparé en el estómago, de esa manera se desangrará por mucho tiempo antes de morirse de una manera muy dolorosa" 

O sea... Sora también había muerto... ya no podía contener las lágrimas. 

"La única que faltó fue esa otra chica que logró escapar de la celda, iba a ser la cena de mi hijo Dan, pero luego me enteré que ella bajó a las cuevas, donde Dan y Bobby están ahora, dudo mucho que aún esté viva..." 

Ya no podía seguir escuchando más, ya no estaba llorando, sino que ese comentario me había puesto furiosa. Con todas mis fuerzas le dí un rodillazo a la Señora Barrows en el estómago y corrí hacia el balcón. 

"Niña insolente... ¡no creas que vas a escapar!" 

El balcón era demasiado alto como para saltar, pero en la pared a mi lado había una escalera que iba hacia arriba, hacia el campanario en la parte más alta de la torre del reloj. Siendo mi única opción, comencé a trepar por ahí, mientras la Señora Barrows se ponía de pie y me perseguía... 

_Continuará..._

************************************************* 

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo viene el desenlace de esta escalofriante historia, y piensen en cualquier posible opción, ya que aún no estoy muy decidido sobre quién sobrevive y quién no. 

Por cierto Lupe, respondiendo a tu review, te diré por qué Kari decidió quedarse en lugar de escapar: "Porque si no, no habría trama" ^^ 


	9. La Torre del Reloj

**La Torre del Reloj  
Escrito por Javeman**

************************************************* 

**Capítulo 9: La Torre del Reloj**

**KARI**

Bobby había caído desde el techo del elevador, justo en el instante en que se había abierto la puerta, así que rápidamente escapé de ahí. Era el tercer piso, y lo único que había era un pasillo muy corto con una escalera de pared al frente. Comencé a subir con las fuerzas que aún me quedaban, con Bobby siguiéndome, estaba tan aterrada en ese momento que no quería ni siquiera mirar atrás, no sabía lo que me esperaba allá arriba, sólo sabía que en momentos como ése, sólo un milagro me iba a salvar. 

Luego de subir por esa larga escalera, lo único que había arriba era un pequeño pasillo de madera con pequeñas barandas a los lados, después de eso habían grandes engranes inmóviles, claramente indicando que eran los mecanismos que hacían funcionar el reloj de la torre de la mansión. Bobby había llegado hasta donde yo estaba y venía hacía mí. Aterrorizada comencé a caminar hacia atrás, tropezando, y a la vez activando, una palanca que estaba en el suelo. De inmediato, todos los engranes del lugar comenzaron a moverse, indicando que el reloj estaba funcionando. El ruido que hacían era molesto y ensordecedor, pero Bobby parecía ser mucho más afectado, ya que había soltado sus tijeras y estaba desesperadamente cubriéndose sus oídos, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, hasta que se afirmó en una de las barandas, la cuál se rompió, causando que Bobby cayera al vacío. Pude escuchar los horribles gritos de Bobby mientras se precipitaba a través de los gigantes engranes hasta que, luego de unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los movimientos del reloj. 

Me dejé caer sentada, respirando de alivio pues ese maniático por fin había perecido, ahora sólo quedaba la interrogante de cómo salir de ese lugar, al menos hasta qe escuché una voz familiar que venía de un lado. 

"¡Kari!" 

"¡Yolei!" 

Era ella, se estaba asomando desde abajo del balcón, y al parecer venía subiendo desde una escalera. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia ella, donde nos juntamos en un abrazo. 

"Yolei, qué bueno que estás bien" 

"Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, antes de que nos pueda pasar algo..." 

En eso Yolei se separó de mí y me miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía una expresión que denotaba mucho miedo. 

"Yolei, ¿qué te ocurre?" Le pregunté asustada. 

"Ella... me venía siguiendo..." 

Fueron sus últimas palabras, ví como sus ojos comenzaron de repente a mirar al vacío y su cara adquiría una expresión inerte. Con mucho más horror del que había sentido en todo aquel día miré hacia abajo, donde el borde de un cuchillo sobresalía del estómago de Yolei. La Señora Barrows estaba detrás de Yolei, claramente ella fue la autora de ese asesinato. 

"¿Por... por qué...?" Le pregunté, era todo lo que yo podía decir, estaba muy paralizada como para poder sacar alguna otra palabra. 

La Señora Barrows sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo casi muerto de Yolei y, con ambas manos, lo empujó hacia el borde del pasaje, haciendo que cayera a través de los engranajes, por donde unos minutos antes Bobby se había caído. Con una sonrisa demoniaca, la Señora Barrows se volteó hacia mí, y sosteniendo el cuchillo comenzó a caminar. 

"Ahora sólo faltas tú... no creas que la sacarás tan fácil como tus amigas, tú la pagaras con una muerte lenta y dolorosa por matar a mis hijos... voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que supliques por tu muerte..." 

Di unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropecé y caí de espaldas, rápidamente ella se abalanzó sobre mí y clavó el cuhcillo sobre mi hombro derecho, di un grito de dolor tan alto, que ni los truenos que provenían de afuera pudieron ahogarlo. 

"¿Duele, no? Prepárate, porque eso es sólo el comienzo..." 

Pude ver a través de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos como la Señora Barrows movía el cuchillo para clavarlo en mi hombro izquierdo, así que cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento, luego de muchos segundos aún no pasaba nada, pero sí escuche los gritos de la Señora Barrows. 

"¡No! ¡Quítense! ¡Aléjense de mí!" 

Lentamente abrí los ojos, había una bandada de cuervos volando alrededor de ella, uno de ellos especialmente picándole en la cara. 

"¡AAAAH!, ¡Déjenme!" 

La Señora Barrows movía el cuchillo de un lado a otro sin poder darle a ninguno de los cuervos. Tanta era su desesperación que no podía ver por donde se movía, hasta que finalmente cayó al vacío por el mismo lugar en el que Yolei y Bobby habían caído anteriormente. 

Los cuervos revolotearon por un rato y luego se marcharon por el balcón, menos uno de ellos, el más grande, el cual no dejaba de mirarme. Tenía una mancha de sangre igual que el que liberé hace un rato en la mansión. Hizo un gesto parecido a como si me estuviera guiñando el ojo, y se fue volando. 

Todo se había acabado, pero yo no sabía si estar aliviada por eso o triste, ya que todas mis amigas se habían ido. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era sentarme en el balcón a mirar, mientras dejaba de llover, como lentamente se asomaba el sol por el horizonte. 

**FIN**

Bueno, lo siento, pero el fic se acaba aquí, si quieren algo de miedo vean "Charmed". 

OK, en serio, he decidido hacer dos capítulos más: uno de ellos será un epílogo y el otro un especial con escenas y finales alternativos para el fic. ¡Nos vemos! 


End file.
